The mad ramblings of a transformers fan
by MouseDragon
Summary: I hate my car. So, I wrote a fanfic about it. Being abused. Alot. Than, I got carried away... Now Im trapped. Help me... Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine. Nor are the lyrics borrowed from Enrique Inglasias, Randy Travis, The Eagles, Blink 182, Shawn Mullins, Mariah Carrey, Star Trek, Metallica, NIN, Lenny Krevitz, Queen, REM, Disturbed, Black Sabbath, Vitamen C. Aerosmith,Tim Magraw or any of the known song lyrics posted here.I dont own Terminator or the qoute used by Bumblebee, who I also dont own. I dont own ANYTHING of a copyrighted nature. Got it? Good. Cougar however, is mine and is based on a car I actually own, which I am mad at right now because of a broken choke cable thats making life suck, so yeah, Im abusing him. If you feel he is cool enough to steal, be my guest but! If its to write a fanfic about him I want to read it, so send me a link.

Cougar groaned, the feel of something being rammed into his battered undercarriage dragging him out of the damage induced stasis that had overcome him. He struggled to move, transform, anything as his body was dragged onto the bed of some strange earth based vehicle, only to be met with a system alert informing him of dangerously low power levels. The battle with Starscream had taken everything he had. His sensors dimmed as his body returned to stasis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 months later

. Katie-

I couldnt believe how elated I felt. I had finally escaped. Freedom, here I came. I hoped the old bastard died of a stroke when he came home from work and found me gone. The ancient 1968 Mercury Cougar I had swiped from behind a pile of crushed cars had sputtered a few times when I hotwired it, but to my utter joy it started and stayed running as I drove down the dirt road like a bat out of hell and away from the trailer and my asshole father's mechanic garage and junk yard. My mother died when I was 2. He started drinking and for the next 15 years he had abused me. I was done. For seven months, I had kept the 1968 Mercury Cougar towwed in while my dad was in town, carefully hidden as I fixed it up. Put new tires on it, tinkered with the engine. The door and right panel had been smashed pretty hard by something, I assumed it was a car accident of some sort. It took me a month to find replacement parts and weld them on. Years of slave labor under the old man had tought me well. Working on the old car gave me someone to talk to, even if it didnt talk back. I told it everything, took out my anger at being beaten by pounding out dents and replacing blown parts. I rubbed the steering wheel with pride as I turned the little car that could onto the main highway and headed for Nashville to make my dreams come true. Just you wait, I told the dashboard. Im gonna be the next big country singer.You saved my life buddy. Not suprisingly, the radio popped on. I never had been able to figure out why it did that, but it had done it several times before, always playing just the right song to make me feel better.

"I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"

Smirking, I sang along, not looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldnt believe how tired I was. My eyes kept closing. Suddenly a song blared through the radio, somehow the radio was up full blast.

"THERE ARE THREE WOODEN CROSSES ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE HIGHWAY"

Jerking awake I blinked and pulled the car back into my lane just in time to notice the oncoming car I was heading straight for a ways up the road. To my suprise, the song switched. Yawning I stretched and turned the radio down. Man, I muttered, we almost got in a wreck. Better pull off and sleep a while huh?

"But, everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye"

Thanks buddy I said with a grin, pulling off the road and putting it in park and shutting off the engine. Reaching in the back, I pulled out my trench coat, using it as a blanket. To my suprise, the radio switched on again, this time softly playing Welcome to the hotel California by the Eagles. Snuggling down into the seat, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Cougar-

Sighing contently, I watched the sleeping girl through my interior sensors and very quietly switched on the heat. Another 3 days and my cells would be charged enough to transform and let my friends know where I was, but I couldnt very well just up and leave her after everything she had done for me. So, I decided, to Nashville I would go. It was the least I could do. Just drop her off in Nashville and pretend to break down so she had to abandon me or something. Optimus would understand, I was sure of it. Relaxing on my chassis I allowed my systems to slip into stasis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Warning. Enemy approaching. 504.6 Meters.

Cougar jerked out of stasis, systems already scanning. To his horror he picked up on the all too familiar energy signature of Barricade, approaching fast. He didnt think as he flooded the engine, trying to get it to start. With his power systems only at 46, he was at the mercy of whatever power was provided by the pathetic human design under the hood and he realized just how crappy it was when instead of bursting to life, it sputtered and refused to catch. Frantically, he scanned it and cursed as he realized the damned battery the girl had put in had drained during the night. He was a sitting duck and there wasnt a damned thing he could do about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie was jarred out of sleep by the sound of gears grinding and car jerking underneath her. What the hell? To her suprise the radio blared at her

"GIVE ME FUEL GIVE ME FIRE GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE"

The car jerked, the entire frame shuddering and the engine groaned sluggishly and sputtered. Convensed that something horrible was happening she reached for the door handle when the radio, sounding like a tape recording with the batteries slowly dying blared once more

"I cant live, if living is without you, I cant give, I cant give anymore"

"I JUST CANT DO IT CAP'N, SHE DOESNT HAVE THE POWER!"

"HELP ME! I BROKE APART MY INSIDES! HELP ME!" 

Terrified Katie tried to open the door, which seemed to be sealed shut. Suddenly the world shattered as the car was slammed from behind and sent skidding across the road. Katie was thrown against the seatbelt, screaming as her life flashed before her eyes. The last sound she heard was the loud roar of the engine finally bursting to life and the radio blaring.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

Cougar wanted to weep for joy as the piece of crap engine spurted to life when Barricade sent him flying, without hestitation he floored it, pushing with all his might, taking off like a bat out of hell and throwing everything he had into making an escape. To his relief, Barricade flipped a bitch and took off in the other direction, obviously after a bigger fish. He kept going, not looking back, his sensors turning to the fragile human laying motionless in his drivers seat. Oh dear primus, please dont let me have killed her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Katie was dreaming.In her dream, three distinct things filled her reality The smell of an engine burning up, loud grinding sounds and a metalic voice, calling her name. Weakly, she let her eyes close, falling back into darkness.

Come on Katie, I need you...THUNK THUNK THUNK... To wake up...JERK SHUDDER...Please kid... SPUTTER...

Cougar was in agony, the engine had finally been pushed to its limits and was falling apart as he struggled to keep moving forward. Black smoke gushed out of his exhaust as with a groan, the engine finally died, finally putting a stop to the wild spinning of the metal rods that had broken free and torn at his insides. He sat there in the middle of the road, too exhausted to even bother trying to start again. Instead, he focused the last of his power to sending up a signal in the despret hope that Optimus was in range.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding and realized that she was laying across the front seat of her car. She must have had one hell of a nightmere, remembering having pulled off the night before to sleep. Groaning she reached down and rubbed the two wires that would start the car together. To her suprise, instead of turning over, her car whimpered as if in pain, shuddered and then was still. Oh come on baby, dont be like that... She muttered, still half asleep. Than came the biggest suprise of all, a metallic voice, broken and full of static, coming through the speakers.

"Your gonna be the death of me girl..."

Katie jerked away, alarmed. Who...Who said that?

The voice replied.

"Name is... Cougar... And I mean it. I honestly...Cant...Go...Anymore...Get in the truck."

What truck? She stared at the dashboard, realizing that the someone talking to her was her car.

"That...Truck..."

Suddenly an air horn blared, causing her to look up. Through the windsheild she could see, that sure enough, there was an 18 wheeler parked with its grill almost touching the front of her car. The door to the Cougar swung open by itself, just as the door to the semi truck did the same. The Cougar's radio weakly played, slowly fading out and then going silent.

"But, everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye"

Cougar? She blinked, tears forming in her eyes as she realized she hadnt been dreaming. The only response was a soft, warbled mechanical sound, then static.

The truck blew its horn again, knocking her out of her reverie and she decided to trust the car, cautiously getting out and walking towards the waiting truck. To her suprise, she noticed a trail of blue,ending in a steadily dripping leak of thick blue liquid coming from under her car. Biting her lip as she looked at the growing puddle of something mixed with moter oil, she realized just how bad of shape the car was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus felt Cougar shut down, sighing heavily as the human walked towards him, not for the first time wishing he wasnt the one everyone expected to handle things. A part of him was relieved to have finally gotten a signal from the young scout that everyone had thought was dead. Finding him drained and damaged was better than finding a sparkless corpse. He had gotten the message and sped towards his fallen scout as fast as his wheels could turn. Cougar had explained how the human with him had been trying to escape from slavery and had out of the kindness of her heart done her best to repair the massive damage that had kept him grounded and trapped in car form. He had begged Optimus to see that she was taken care of, as he explained that his systems were failing rapidly due to a severe energon leak. Ratchet was on his way. Now all he had to do, was somehow explain to the terrified girl why her car had just spoken to her, who he was and why he wasnt a threat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... Let me get this straight... I said, trying to keep calm. Your an alien robot that transforms into a truck to hide in plain sight while you wait for the evil alien robots so you can kick their asses? Yes, pretty much. Said the soothing voice coming from the dashboard of the semi truck. And so is Cougar? Yes. She leaned back against the seat, trying to make sense of this. Than... Cougar... He's hurt... Is he gonna be ok? Optimus was suprised by this. I do not know. That would be a question for Ratchet. Ratchet? Yes. My chief medical officer. He should be here in about 4 earth minutes. He will know how to fix Cougar. He better... She sounded defensive. Thats my car, alien robot or not... Her voice was cut off by the sound of sirens as a bright yellow search and rescue vehicle went roaring towards them, then slammed on its brakes so hard it left a trail of smoke and pulled in behind Cougar. The truck chuckled. There he is now. I will need you to exit my cab now, the repairs will be easier if I am in my natural form. You may go sit in Cougar if you wish. I nodded and climbed out, gently climbing back into the front seat of the little car that had been through so much, almost afraid of hurting him. Im so sorry... I whispered. To my suprise... The he responded. Crackly, full of static, but audible.

You...Tried... To fix me. Dont...Be...Sorry.

The sounds of grinding metal made me look up and I stared in awe as where there once was a yellow rescue vehicle and a semi truck, there now stood two huge robots, appearantly carrying on a heated conversation in another language. What are they saying? I asked, stroking the steering wheel in hopes that maybe I could soothe my poor broken friend. To my suprise, the car shuddered.

Weither or not... They want to tow me... Or try to fix me enough so that I can transform here...And... What to do with... You

Im not leaving you. I said. I wont. A soft, pained chuckle came from the speakers.

So... Why didnt you say something earlier? I needed repairs... I was... Afraid you... Wouldnt help me... If I...Scared you.

Are you gonna be ok? I asked softly. You've been my only friend this past 7 months.I dont want to lose you now. I... Will... Need repairs... But I should be fine.

Suddenly a song softly started to play through the speakers.

"I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss ...away ...the pain  
I will ...stand by... you... forever  
You...can... take my...HHHHHHHRKKKKK."

My heart dropped into my stomach as his song was cut short by an twisted, agony filled sound. COUGAR! COUGAR PLEASE! There was no response. I remembered the blue liquid leaking out of him and paniced. DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU STUPID CAR! Frantic I got out , yelling at the two robots, both of which who had stopped argueing and were staring intently at Cougar.

YOU GOTTA HELP HIM! I screamed. DONT JUST STAND THERE! HE'S GONNA DIE!

One of them's hand suddenly shifted, becoming a variety of tools and to my horror, he flipped Cougar over, poking at his underside and muttering in the same strange language he had been argueing in before. Intense blue optics fully focused on the task at hand as more thick blue liquid gushed out of the gaping hole there. I gasped in horror, there were pistons jutting out of the underside of the car. I stood there helpless as the yellow robot worked, carefully removing the shrapnel from the shattered engine. To my suprise, his finger became a soldering iron, welding holes shut.

The other robot crouched, his deep blue optic's gazing at me sadly. Ratchet is doing all he can little one, yelling will not change the fact that Cougar is injured. Please, try to calm down... Ratchet spoke softly. The human designed propulsion unit broke. Its torn holes in everything. I will do what I can, but you must understand, his condition is grave. He has lost quite a bit of Energon. YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! THAT CAR SAVED MY LIFE! I burst into tears, the gravity of everything I had been through finally crashing down on me. To my suprise, I was met by a sound of grinding metal. Turning, I saw the semi truck, door open and the soft sound of music coming from the radio.

"Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone, everybody cries."

Pulling my eyes away from the horrid sight of my car, I climbed into the cab of the truck, the door latching behind me and I sobbed against the seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months later.

How to turn on a transformer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie blinked as Cougar visably shuddered the minute she started to scrub his hood at the do it yourself carwash she had pulled him into. Whats wrong big guy? Afraid of a little soap? No... He said bluntly. Confused, she shrugged and finished going over his hood and doors with the soapy sponge, then scrubbed his grill. He shuddered again, this time almost violently. Cougar? You ok? His voice sounded strained. I am... Fine... Is this really necessary? Of course it is, that last road trip got your new paint job filthy. You sure your ok? Concerned now she examined her friend. As soon as his repairs had been finished, she had taken him in to get painted. His new cherry paint was caked with mud from driving in the rain. I am...Fine... The strain in his voice clearly audible. Can you please hurry? Sure thing. She grinned and grabbed the suds brush, scrubbing his hood rapidly and blinked as a loud rumbling began emitting from underneath, Cougar shuddered again. Cougar... He didnt respond, simply trembled. Is this hurting you? N...No... He said softly, his voice crackling. Suddenly she realized what the problem must be. Oh... Your ticklish! She flopped onto the ground, grinning wickedly and began to scrub his undercarriage without mercy. N...N...N...No... He gasped audibly, his entire frame shaking. P...P...Please... His voice was almost a squeak as he shuddered again. K...Ka...Katie... She continued to scrub him vigorously until suddenly his hood popped up and his engine roared to life with sound that would make a drag car racer drool. Then his radiator cap popped off, sending a spray of hot water mixed with energon shooting high into the air. As he shuddered one last time, he only prayed that Katie still thought he was ticklish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later-

Yeah... So...You shoulda seen it Cougar. Optimus tripped. Actually TRIPPED and face planted in the sand. I thought Jazz was gonna blow a gasket he was laughing so hard. My precious car, shook with laughter as he accelorated and neatly passed the slow moving minivan in the right lane. Life was good as he neatly pulled into the parking lot and headed towards my newly rented apartment. Hey Cougar? What do you do while your sitting here all night? I asked, as he pulled into a parking space. I rest, recharge and meditate. Sometimes, I surf the web.I bet you look at pictures of cars new cars you pervert. Laughter filled the cab as the door opened. Get out of me and go do something productive. I'll be here.Ok. With a grin I patted his hood. He purred. Grinning, I walked up the steps to the small one bedroom apartment I had rented. I was fumbling for my key when a voice I never thought I'd hear again filled my ears. Hiiii Katie. His words were slurred. The smell of alcohol was overpowering as I frantically looked for a weapon of some sort. Miss your old man? He swung his fist. The last thing I saw was the floor coming up to meet me as it connected with my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus? Optimus tuned into his communications channel. What is it Cougar? The scout sounded terrified. I need help. Where are you? Somewhere on Highway 63. Is Katie with you Optimus asked, confused. The little scout was never far from the girl he had sworn to protect. Optimus, she's in my trunk. I do not believe that is healthy for her Cougar... Optimus, she was put in my trunk...I think by her father. She was unconcious and leaking fluids. I think he means to kill her and I cant transform with them in me. Im trying to keep us on the road, this man is a terrible driver. Im on my way, Optimus said in mid transformation. He floored it before his tires even hit the pavement. Over the past three months he and everyone else had grown unbelieveably close to the spunky little human that was thrown into their lives. He couldnt bear the thought of her being trapped, injured and afraid. Not if he could help it. Optimus? Several voices chimed in. We're right behind you. He didnt have to use his sensors to know that Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet were in close pursuit as well. Right. Lets go get our girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie moaned, the pain almost unbearable as blood continued to trickle from her broken nose and tried to figure out where she was. A familiar sound filled her ears. The deep throaty rumble of Cougar's engine and the horrible grinding of gears being shifted without the use of the clutch. The car jerked slightly, but nowhere near as much as it should with the cruel treatment on its engine. Cougar... She whispered, every word agony on her dry throat. His soft metalic voice filled the darkness. Im here kiddo. Are you ok? Where... Am I? He was silent for a minute, before answering. In my trunk... Im so sorry. I couldnt stop him. Cougar... He's gonna kill me... Not if I have anything to say about it. Soft music played suddenly.

"Let me be your hero"

She lay there, her cheek against the floor of his trunk and let her tears fall. Katie? I need you to do something for me... She blinked as the song cut off and Cougar spoke, urgently. We're going to attempt to get you out, but its gonna require you to be brave. Can you do that? Yeah... she whispered, the pain in her head subsiding. Ok. Im going to count to ten. Then Im going to start slowing down. When I say, I want you to brace yourself so that when I stop, you dont get hurt. Can you do that? I...I think so. Good girl. He counted down, the minute he hit ten I braced my leg and back against the trunk, trying to keep from rolling as he abruptly slowwed. Ok kiddo? Yeah... Good. Now for the tricky part, your gonna have to help us here, because we cant transform in the middle of a city. Optimus is next to me, with his passenger door lined up with my trunk. Im going to count to ten, then pop the latch. I need you, without hurting yourself, to climb from my trunk into his cab and I need you to do it before the sack of shit driving me notices and tries something. Can you do this? I dont think...Cougar Im scared... Kiddo, being scared is a part of being alive. But if you want to stay alive, your gonna have to ignore that fear and do what you gotta do.Ok...Lets...Lets do this she said, trying to sound determined.. He felt her tears, his scanners picking up on her pounding heart and trembling body. His spark swelled as he counted down for his brave little friend. Ready he asked. Yeah... He popped his trunk, sending a silent prayer to primus as she struggled for balance. With a leap, she was in Optimus, who slammed his door shut. It was up to him now. He sped up, his focus turning to the sick sack of shit who was still feebly trying to grind his gearshift into oblivion.The radio suddenly blared.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor."

Cougar took over, heading for open desert at 120mph, ignoring the loud cussing of the terrified human in his drivers seat. This man would pay dearly for harming his Katie. Ironhide and Jazz started to follow, but were strictly told to back off by a furious Cougar. Reluctantly, they pulled back into formation with Optimus as Cougar disapeared over the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie, you must speak to me. Are you alright? Optimus said softly to the terrified girl clinging to his seat. She was making soft little hiccuping sounds, sobbing so hard it sounded as if she was choking. He turned on the heater and lay his seat back. He played Mozart over his radio. Eventually she calmed. What... Happened to... Cougar? Optimus was silent for a moment, when he spoke, his voice was strained. He is, disposing of the man who hurt you. Disposing... She breathed. How? Optimus remained silent. OPTIMUS PRIME! He is... Going to see that he never harms you again. Put your seatbelt on. What? Put your seatbelt on. Katie blinked at the odd, but firm command. Optimus's voice had suddenly changed. To her suprise, she noticed Jazz and Ironhide on either side of them.She put on her seatbelt. HANG ON TO SOMETHING! Katie screamed as the road infront of them shattered with a massive explosion and Optimus swerved violently around it. Through the smoke, three massive forms where seen. She recognized Jazz and Ironhide. The third, was bigger then both of them combined. She watched in awe, as her two friends moved like something out of a movie, swarming the massive robot with fireballs and weird martial arts moves, then the world exploded in a ball of fire and they were skidding...Then flipping... Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie... I opened her eyes, something warm and wet trickling down my face. The voice I heard was twisted and broken, barely audible... I was hanging upsidown, I heard sounds, loud shouts in another language, Ironhides voice... Then another, unrecognizeable voice. Sounds of metal being crushed and ripped. The twisted, broken voice spoke again and slowly, what had happened came back to me as I realized the voice belonged to Optimus. Katie... Speak...Please... Please Primus... Optimus? I whispered. The voice crackled. Katie... I...Cannot move... You have to...You have to escape... There was a loud smash and the entire cab shuddered as a mechanical cry of pain filled the air. GO! The twisted voice bellowed. GO KATIE...You must... The final word was a plea, tears brimmed in my eyes as I struggled with my seatbelt. The smoke cleared and I saw to her horror that Ironhide was slamming another robot against the ground repeatedly while Jazz frantically threw himself at another. Ka...tie... The front end of the truck was a mangled mess, blue liquid pooling around it as I realized that the wheels where spinning uselessly. Optimus was trying to move, even though even if he had been righted his mangled form wouldnt have managed it. I unbuckled my seatbelt, pain shooting through me as I hit the ground and swayed, barely able to stay on my feet as I climbed through the shattered windsheild and onto the smoke filled street. Suddenly through the smoke, a bright yellow camaro flew, hitting the ground so hard if it was a normal car the shocks would have snapped, skidded to a halt next to me and opened its driver side door, and Arnold Swartzeneggar's familair voice poured from the speakers.

"COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE"

The horn beeped and I stumbled into the drivers seat without thinking twice as the door slammed and rubber burned, leaving the terrifying carnage behind us.

Shuddering, I closed my eyes.

Bumblebee was panicing. Optimus wasnt answering his calls and he had no idea how to get answer's out of the human who had fainted in his front seat. What he had seen, hadnt looked promising. If Starscream and Barricade had managed to take out Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz were in deep shit. BUMBLEBEE! Came a familiar voice over the shortwave. COUGAR? Thank Primus! What the hell is going on? I heard from Optimus that you were in the middle of a rescue, then that there was a decipticon attack and I was needed to pick up a human girl fleeing the scene. Optimus is a mangled wreck and both Starscream and Barricade are kicking Iron and Jazz... Its quite a... Bumblebee, do you have the human girl? Cougar sounded extremely upset. Yes, but she is not concious. Meet me at Rose Hill in five minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, a yellow camaro and 1968 Mercury Cougar roared into the ambulance bay of the local hospital. A strange looking man with a trench coat and sunglasses ran into the ER, claiming his daughter was in the passanger seat of his car, unconcious. No one noticed when he flickered. He followed them as they carried Katie in, sat by her side and repeated everything he could find using the internet about her medical history, including her SSI and the broken wrist she had when she was five. He then used a stolen credit card number to pay for her medical bills while they got to work doing a catscan of her bleeding skull and checking her for injuries. The 1968 Cougar parked itself, while the Camaro drove off to figure out what had happened to the rest of the autobots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar's holographic projector was overheating, but he refused to turn it off, incase Katie woke up. To his utter relief, Ironhide's gruff voice had cut through the communications system two hours prior, to inform him that the decipticons had retreated and everyone was alive, though battered.They had found Ratchet, chained to the back of a truck, but once he was freed, he was fine.Optimus had lost a great deal of Energon, but with a transplant and several repairs he would be fine. News about Katie however, wasnt so good. She had a severe concussion, a hairline fracture of her right femur and a bruises covering more then 60 of her body as well as several open wounds that required stitches and she was suffering from exhaustion. Cougar finally left her side when his projector burned out, then insisted that Bee take over until he could repair it. Bee was watching her when she woke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes, my mouth was so dry I could hardly swallow as I looked around. A young looking man who held a strange resemblance to Orlando Bloom set in the chair oppisite my bed and he looked up at me as I moved my head. There was something not right about the way his eyes looked. Can you...get me...A glass of water? The young man frowned, then shook his head, to my shock moving his hand through the pitcher on the table beside my bed. I stared in horror. G...Ghost? He shook his head fervently, then opened his mouth, to my suprise music came out.

"I am Iron Man"

I blinked. Iron...Man... The young man nodded, then pointed out the window. I looked. He was pointing to a familiar yellow camaro parked under the window, which beeped its horn loudly. Your a robot... The young man nodded again. Can you talk? He shook his head, moving his hand to point to his throat and making several raspy mechanical sounds, but no words. He looked up as the nurse came in, backing against the wall and almost looking frightened.

Your awake, the nurse said with a smile. She smiled at the hologram who shyly smiled back. Want some water? Yes please... I rasped, sighing with relief as she filled a glass and handed it to me. So, whose your silent friend? We've been asking him questions, he just shakes his head and looks scared. His name is... Uh... I looked at him and he made a buzzing sound. Buzz! His name is Buzz. He facepalmed. He's...A mute. The look of hurt on his face suprised her. Just then another man strode into the room, this one tall, black and ripped, with an appearance resembling a pro wrestler, dressed in camo cargo pants and a white wife beater. Yo, whats kickin? Kid awake yet? He eyed the nurse as if he wanted to kill her as I stared in shock. The young guy looked ready to cry with relief. The nurse grinned, obviously she knew this fellow. Yes Mr.Jazz. Just now. I'll leave you three alone. She left the room.

The tall black man looked down at me. Yo, tyke. You ok? His voice was suddenly familiar. J...Jazz? He grinned. Arent you a smart one. You got a ghost too? He blinked. We call it a class 4 projection holographic image package, but yeah, like it? He turned around, posing. The other bot rolled his big brown eyes and began making rapid, mechanical sounds, which Jazz nodded to. This is Bumblebee, not Buzz. He's been kickin it with ya while we got fixed up. Bee here cant talk, got his vocal processor fried in a fight. The young Orlando Bloom look alike gave me a thumbs up, saluted and then disapeared, the sound of the camaro starting up was heard a second later. Jazz? He met my eyes, his face flickering for a moment. Is Optimus... Ok? Jazz nodded. He took a plasma blast to the chest and he's pretty banged up, but nothin that cant be fixed. He's been asking about you. Jazz... What... What where those things you were fighting? He looked out the window, not meeting my eyes and very bluntly said, that, was Starscream and Barricade. You mean... There are other robots like you that arent nice? He met my eyes. Nice robots wont try to kill you. Truth is kiddo, its not safe for you to stay with us. Not while the decepticons are on the move. I blinked. Your gonna leave me? I barely dared to breathe. These robots were the closest thing to a family I had. Thats not my choice to make, he said softly. Please Jazz... Please dont leave me... He stared at the ground. I wish I didnt have to. We all do. But kiddo, its just not safe. I dont care! Suddenly a familiar voice cut in, detached, but firm. I didnt spend seven months in a junk yard, then get ripped to shreds helping you escape and break every rule I've even been given by killing the bastard who hurt you to see you get blown up by a decipticon Katie. Cougar? Who else? You could have been killed and I was too far away to help.Even Optimus couldnt help you and he's the most powerful of us all. We will discuss this later, you need to rest and heal. Jazz looked at me sadly for a moment, then vanished. COUGAR! I hollared. WHAT? His voice replied from beside me. I looked around, noticing, without suprise, that there was a newcomer in the room, Cougar was tall and tan, a mop of curly black hair brushing his shoulders, his dark sunglasses and trench coat almost made him look like Neo from the Matrix.. Promise me you wont leave me... I promise I will be there when you need me. His voice was soft, almost sad. You really are going to leave me... I... Dont know yet. But Optimus is talking and I agree with him. Today was too close. I almost blew a gasket trying to get to you and I still didnt make it in time. You dont understand... No, you dont understand Katie. They followed us here. Nowhere is safe. We killed their leader and destroyed the allspark. They want us to cease function and they wont hesistate to kill you in the process. But Cougar... Katie, do you believe that we are capable of emotion? I blinked. Are you? Yes. And I have never experianced fear like the fear I felt when Optimus screamed over the comlink for Bee and I found out he had been taken down with you inside him. Losing you, is something I cannot face. If we leave, they will follow us and you will be safe. It is better this way. But Cougar... Shhh... Time to sleep. Your exhausted. I can feel it from here. Where are you? If I tell you, do you promise to stay in that bed? Yes. Im robbing a bank. What? His image flickered out, then back in and he sighed, feeling his holographic processor fritzing again. Cougar? He looked at me, his image flickering again. My processors cant handle the amount of energy Im sending through them. I'll be fine. Did you just say your robbing a bank? Yes. Why? Thats a secret. His holograph flickered again, but it was grinning. COUGAR! Go to sleep. I'll be back soon. Jazz and Iron are in the parking lot. There's a cell phone on the desk next to you. If it rings, answer it. With that he waved and flickered out for the last time, leaving her alone for the night. The next morning, while I was trying to swallow scrambled eggs that tasted like wet rubber and wondering if my friends had driven off and left me in the middle of the night, the cell phone rang. Scrambling, I picked it up. Suprised by a loud, fax machine like mechanical sound, then silence.Hello? I said hesitantly. A familiar voice crackled on the other end. Hello, can you hear me? OPTIMUS! Excellent. How are you Katie? I almost jumped up and down, wondering how the hell a giant robot was using a cellphone. Im feeling much better. The doctor says I can be released this afternoon. Excellent. Cougar is outside in the parking lot. Hollar out the window and he'll pull around to the front for you.We have something we need to speak to you about. Optimus... How did you manage to use a cell phone? I hacked the network and hooked it to our closed com channel. I blinked. Is that legal? Since no human technology in existance would be able to detect it, yes. I will see you soon. You may want to examine your new phone. The phone went dead, with nothing but a dial tone. Frowning, I pushed the red button to turn it off and went into settings, suprised to discover I had a phone book. Listed in the phone book to my delight were lined up in order, Optimus. Jazz. Cougar. Ironhide. Ratchet and a name I didnt recognize. Sam Witwicky. As well as a phone number for the United States Secret Service, the number for the fire department, the police station and chinese resturant. I was still examining the numbers when my phone rang again. I answered it. Hello? An older woman's voice was on the line. Hello, is this Katie Bennet? I blinked, wondering how this woman had gotten my legal name. Yes. Hello, my name is Lori Kledds, Im with Caldwell Banker Real Estate. Im wondering when you wanted to come take a look at your house? I blinked. I have a house? Yes, it was purchased over the phone last night by a Mr. Christopher Cougar. He wanted us to put everything in your name and contact you at this number when the papers were ready for signing. The money was wired in last night.Suddenly I realized that Cougar hadnt been lying about robbing a bank. Um... Yes, Im currently in the hospital, can you call me back in a few hours?

I tried to stay calm about the fact that somehow my car had robbed a bank and bought me a house with the money. Certianly. Same number? Yeah. Ok, have a nice day dear. I hung up the phone and hit the speed dial for Cougar. You figured out how to use the cellphone, he said, sounding pleased. YOU ROBBED A BANK! I yelled. Shhh, keep it down. Its untraceable, I deleted my tracks and I promise and the money was taken from someone who wont miss it. But... How? Easy. I hacked the banks computer, set up a private account, transfered 800,000 dollars into said account from another acccount and bought a house. The account is in your name by the way. You should have an atm card coming to your new house in a few days. He actually sounded proud of himself. But... You robbed a bank. Yes, we've established that. Thats illegal... Yes, I know. But you needed a house and I cant exactly get a job. Cougar... Im coming down. Ok, be careful. I'll be by the front door. I threw on my clothes and grabbed my purse and the cell phone, ignoring the protesting nurses and the forms and burst through the front door. Seeing the cherry red 1968 Cougar sitting there, the the black haired hologram in the drivers seat, I didnt know if I was angry or relieved. Cougar opened his door and I climbed in. Are you alright? He asked. Yeah... I said as he took off down the street. You really are going to leave me, arent you? Yes. Cougar! I choked on my tears. I felt like I was about to lose my best friend. The hologram flickered again, staring straight ahead and the radio switched itself on.

"As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever"

Curling up, I let my tears sink into the back of the seat. Katie. I looked up, the hologram was looking at me. Im going to do something, thats going to require me to use a great deal of energy. When Im done, you will have to drive while I recharge. Can you do that? I nodded as he pulled off the road and parked. Suddenly the hologram flickered, then solidified and he looked at me again. Ok... Dont panic. To my suprise, the hologram hugged me, I blinked as I felt flesh against my skin, living, breathing flesh. Cougar... He removed his shades, two very human looking blue eyes meeting mine. I can only manage this for a short amount of time... But... I wanted to give you something to remember. Amazing I ran my hand across his cheek, feeling warm skin under my fingers.The corner of his lips pulled up into a smile. Tears pouring down my cheeks I lept into his arms, sobbing into his chest. For the first time ever, he held me while I cried. His eyes met mine and to my suprise, I noticed a streak of blue trickling down his cheek. Cougar are you crying? He looked away. I will miss you Katie. His voice was soft and strangly sad. More than I should. Your the one thats leaving me... I whispered. I will not willingly put you in danger. He brushed his fingertips across my face. I promise... If you ever need me, I will always be just a phone call away. Suddenly the warmth faded and I felt leather under my skin, I looked up at him just long enough to see the hologram flicker and disapear. Blinking I looked around. Cougar? A song softly played through the speakers.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing "

I nodded and slid into the drivers seat reaching down, feeling for the wires to start him when his engine weakly turned over on its own struggling to catch for a moment, then sputtered to life. Grinning I put him in gear and pulled back onto the main road. I love you too Cougar... I whispered. Katie... His voice crackled. Yeah? Take Highway 41 and keep driving east. I nodded, obeying without question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar, where are you? He dragged himself out of stasis and opened the comlink to Optimus. Im keeping a promise.You were suppose to meet us 2 hours ago. . I promised I would take her to Nashville. Im doing it. I'll be back as soon as Im done. He shut off the comlink abruptly when he noticed that not only were they not moving, but he was empty. Panicing, he jerked to full awareness, hating the fact that his sensors were running at 15 because he just had to solidfy his hologram and fried them. There was no help for it. In the pouring rain, there was nothing he could do. He sat there and waited. To his emense relief He saw Katie approaching from the building infront of him, carrying a bag. He turned on the heater for her and then... All hell broke lose. He didnt know what hit him, but his systems where going haywire as hot white pain flooded his senses. His sight flickered, bright blue light flooding it until he couldnt see. Warnings flashed through his head as his body shuddered and transformed uncontrollably and and circuitry exploded, just before everything went still and he knew no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie screamed as the lightning hit Cougar and the car began to come apart, twisting in a transformation gone wrong and jerking violently, until the giant robot she had grown to love lay in the middle of the parking lot ontop of a pile of crushed cars, smoke billowing from his still form. COUGAR! She ran to his side. His normally blue optics were dim and dull COUGAR TALK TO ME! There was no response. Panic filling her, she fumbled for her cell phone and hit the first number that came up, not caring who it was. To her suprise, a very human sounding man picked up. Hello, Witwicky residence. Look... I dont know who you are I jabbered... My car put your number on my phone...The mans voice suddenly became serious. Your Katie, right? Thank god, he knew who I was. Im Sam, Bumblee's... Friend. What can I do for you? Frantic I explained what had happened. We're about three hours away from you.I'll grab Bee and we'll get there as soon as we can. Hang tight ok? Hanging up she dialed Optimus. He answered instantly. She didnt give him a chance to speak as she quickly blurted out what had happened and how Cougar was now laying in the middle of a Walmart parking lot, in robot form, not moving. His voice was calm. Are you safe? Yeah... But Optimus... I am contacting the US Secret Service. He said, cutting me off. They are closer to you than any of us. They will send a flatbed truck to transport Cougar if needed and do what they can to help. I want you to do as they say. Stay near Cougar and do not speak to anyone until they arrive. Can you do this? The US...Secret Service? Yes. An agency that works directly with your goverment. They are friends. We be there as soon as we can be. Katie. Can you do this? I...I think so. Good. Optimus? Yes. Im sorry Im such a bother. He was silent for a moment, when he spoke again his voice was gentle. You are not a bother. You are a human. That is not something to be sorry for. That is something to be proud of. Optimus Im scared... We all get scared sometimes Katie. True bravery comes from doing what must be done even when faced with situations that scare us. I have to go. Stay near Cougar. We will be there soon. The line went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For what seemed like an eternity, she sat there, when suddenly a sound drew her attention away the prostrate robot beside her. The loud and unmistakeable sound of approaching sirens. She got up as six police cars came flying into the parking lot and pulled to a stop infront of her. To her horror, the cops pulled guns, pointing them at her. GET YOUR HANDS UP! She slowly put her hands up, heart pounding.HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING? She heard someone yell, followed by the strange sound of metal scraping pavement. She didnt know weither to be relieved of worried as Cougar's hand made sparks as he slowly dragged it across the ground, placing it infront of her as a sheild.. Cougar... She looked up to see him looking at the cops with guns pointed, almost angrily. His voice was warbled and broken as he tried to speak, seeming to not be able to form words. Ka...Kaaaaaaaaaa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar struggled against the blackness that was threatening to consume him again. Just moving his arm had almost taken more willpower then he had. His processors kept trying to shut down and he couldnt even access his weapons or communications systems. Warnings continued to flash weakly in his head. Warning, Core Power leak, Core Power at 46 and dropping. Warning, Spark Containment Sheilds Failing. Warning, Extoskeletal Sheilding Breached. Warning, Mobility Processor Malfunction. Ontop of that, his optics kept blurring out, cutting off his sight and every inch of him hurt. The police surrounding her wasnt what had him worried. What had him worried, was the fact that on the side of one of the police cars were written in silver letters "To Punish And Enslave." He tried frantically to warn her, trying in vain to make his vocal proccessors function as Barricade transformed and began smashing the terrified humans who had pointed their guns at Katie under his feet just as his system went into emergancy stasis mode and trapped him helplessly in darkness yet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie looked up in horror at the robot who had just transformed before her eyes, her heart dropping into her stomach as she realized he must be decepticon. Cougar she whispered. Cougar please... He didnt respond, once again unmoving. She hid behind his hand, watching in horror as the evil robot approached her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar screamed as his systems roared to life, struggling against the vice grip of the bindings that held him immobile. His barely functional optics revealed Frenzy holding a power cable in his spindly little hands and grinning. Y..Y...Y...Your awakekekekekeke. Go Go Good! B...B...Barricade...W..W..Will...B B Be pleased! Cougar struggled as Barricade approached, noting to his suprise that his system was almost 50 functional, but his communications and weapons were still completly offline, grinning Barricade learned down to look at him. Frenzy fixed you up, pathetic piece of crap. I hope you like torture. Oh, I thought you might like to meet an old friend of mine. It took us a while, but we fixed him up to. Cougar couldnt believe his optics, as a face he never thought he would see again stepped into his view and the words "All Hail Megatron." filled the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus was silent as Ratchet informed him of the situation they had found apon arrival at the location he had given him.With a heavy spark, he switched on the private channel and struggled to keep his usual calm. "Autobots, report." He sighed with relief as they called off, one by one. The only voice not present was Cougar. "At 0007 hours, I recieved a phone call from Katie, informing me that Cougar had been hit my lightning and shut down. I sent the Secret Service to her location and headed in that direction myself. At 0009 hours, I recieved a communication, informing me that Barricade had been at the scene. Cougar has been taken. His voice broke. Katie was found on the scene. Ratchet was unable to detect any life signs. I am sorry. That is all" Jazz was the first one to speak. "What the hell do you mean that is all?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet looked at the broken body in his hand, feeling not for the first time, like a complete failure. Suddenly an idea struck him. A crazy, mad scientist idea that had it been anyone else, he wouldnt have given it a second thought. Sam he said softly. The boy looked away from the goverment agent he was talking to. Put her in my cab. Hurry. He set her body down and transformed as Sam lifted Katie's lifeless body and lay it across his front seats. When Optimus Arrives, inform him that I have taken her to the base. He peeled out without another word, hitting 200mph before he was out of the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet, open the door. Optimus sighed, staring at the locked steel door leading to medbay. Go away. Came the firm reply. He had been in there, for the past 4 days. Iron punched the door hard enough to dent it. Yo. Ratchet. You got the count of three to open the damned door or Im gonna blow it down. That would not accomplish anything, Ratchet replied from the other side of the door. You think thats gonna stop me? Iron charged up his plasma cannon. Optimus was about to say something when the door slid open. He and Iron looked at eachother, then slowly entered, staring in horror at the red blood stains covering the floor, mixed with blue puddles of energon..The first thing they saw was a tank full of liquid, with a human brain floating in it. Ratchet... Iron stared at the steel form of an autobot skeleton laying on the medbay table. Im almost done, Ratchet said. With what? Optimus and Iron asked in unison. Katie 2.0 he replied, carefully soldering wires in place. Are you suggesting... Ratchet met Optimus's eyes. Yes. But without the all spark... We dont need it. Not stopping his work, Ratchet sent them both the data he had compiled, and the formula he had put together, based on an ancient technology from the planet Gardetrius, that would allow him to convert a human soul into a spark and remove her personality, memories and emotions from her living brain, which was now floating in the nanotank behind him and place them into it. Without a word, Ironhide sent Ratchet his plans for the ultimate weapons system, designed using the same idea one afternoon when he was bored on patrol. Ratchet grinned. Optimus simply stared. Optimus! We found Cougar. Jazz's voice cut into his communications link. Its gaurded. We're returning to base for recon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Katie, can you hear me? Katie... Something was wrong. She felt as if the world was moving in slow motion, awakening at a snails pace and then all of a sudden, everything came into focus. Unbelieveably sharp focus. She could even see specks of dust in the air infront of her. Ratchet was leaning over her, but he was wrong too. He smaller, much smaller then she remembered. You shrunk... She said, but the voice she heard speaking, wasnt her own. His metal face twisted in a smile. No, you grew. Whats wrong with my voice, she asked softly. Nothing. It will take you a while to become accustomed to using a vocal processor, but everything seems to be functioning. I will upload the "instruction" manual we created for you in a moment. She tried to move, then gasped as she looked at her hand. It was silver and metalic, jointed like Cougars and most certianly not hers... Or was it? Ratchet... What have you dont to me? He grinned. Im afraid I could not save your body after Barricade attacked so, I made you a new one. You made me a new one? Yes. Congradulations. You are now truelly, one of us. YOU TURNED ME INTO A ROBOT? I punched him, to my suprise, instead of hurting my hand, he flew backwards into the wall, laughing. No, I turned you into an autobot he said with a chuckle. Ratchet? A familair voice was heard. I turned around to see Ironhide, standing at my height, enter the room, plasma cannon charged and aimed as Ratchet got to his feet. Ironhide? He looked at me, then at Ratchet and laughed. Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You ok Ratchet ole boy? Yes. I believe she is ready to begin training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPTIMUS YOU HAVE TO LET ME COME! Optimus looked down at Katie with a sigh. Katie, we are breaking into a decepticon base, this is not a mission for a new recruit. Furious she aimed her plasma cannon at his crotch and charged it. Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee tried to hide their is in there and Im going. She said firmly. Never point a gun at anything you dont intend to kill Optimus said, meeting her optics with his own. Please, she begged. I want to help Cougar. Optimus. If I agree to M'kiil with her, will you let her go? Ironhide said suddenly. Optimus looked up at him. Are you sure? Yeah. Whats M'kiil? It means join. Ironhide explained. I will connect my processor with yours and allow you access to my programming so that I can guide you through battle. Its normally used for training. The downside is, with our processors connected, if you get hurt, I feel it. This is serious shit kiddo, he said bluntly. Not a game. You gotta do what I tell ya or it could cost us both bigtime. Understand? I nodded. Optimus? He looked up his Optimus, who nodded. Be ready to roll out in three hours. We roll, the four of us said in unison. Ironhide looked at me, just as Jazz and Bumblebee tackled, pinning me to the floor. HEY! GET... Easy kiddo, Ironhide said. Its for your own good. To my horror, he straddled me and put his forhead against mine, his blue optics burning into mine and suddenly, my entire body felt as if it had been wrapped in an electric fence, tingles shooting from his forhead down to my feet. With a scream, I struggled violently, only to be held in place by firm metal hands. It was then I noticed Ironhide was perfectly still. Easy kiddo... I blinked, the voice somehow coming from inside my head this time. With a grunt he rolled sideways, Bee letting go of me, grabbed him and gently lay him on his back next to me. Both Bee and Jazz looked at me expectantly as I tried to figure out what had just happened. Did...Did you just... Ironhide turned his head abruptly, giving me a very strange look. To my suprise, I felt as if someone had just insulted me. Inside my head, the voice spoke, firmly. Why would you think I would even consider such a thing? Ironhide... Inside your head kiddo, the voice said. Its just... What...What did you just do to me? I thought back. M'kiil. He said, out loud this time. Now do you understand?Jazz and Bee watched me. I nodded. Welcome to our world lil tyke, Jazz said with a chuckle. Come on, we got you somethin, Ironhide said, getting up. Jazz and Bee, followed us as he led me outside the base. To my suprise, Sam was standing there. Next to him, was a bright pink VW Carmengia.Oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me! You got me a car? I suddenly realized there was no way in hell I could fit in the car, with my new body. Yeah, we gotcha a car Jazz said with a grin. Ironhide spoke again inside my head. Let go... Of what? I asked softly. The way you see yourself. See yourself, as the car infront of you. You mean... Transform? Exactly. But what if I cant do it? This is basic stuff kiddo. We learn how to do it as children and master it as soldiers. Transformation is a right of passage among our people. You want to be one of us, you too must learn to transform. Be the car. Come on, for you first we'll do it together. Ready? I looked at him and suddenly, I felt my mind go blank. The actual experiance of the transformation, was a blurr and suddenly, where once two robots had stood, there was a pink Carmengia and a black GMC truck. The pink Carmengia promptly floored it head on into side of the truck, who grunted and gruffly said, Easy kiddo, dont chip the paint. Jazz and Bee high fived eachother and joined Sam in almost hysterical laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cougar jerked as Frenzy viciously ripped off his face plate, refusing to let loose the scream pushing against his vocal processors. R...R...R...Ready...T..T..To... In...Infect...Ma...Ma...Master! Excellent. Plant the chip and remove his vocal processor. Pity to cut short the pleasant sound of your pain, Cougar, but we cant have you telling your traitorous friends that your leading us right to them now can we? I...It wont matter... Cougar said, struggling to hide the agony from his voice. You...Will...NEVER...Win... His voice was cut short as Frenzy ripped his vocal processor out triumphantly handed it to Megatron, before ramming a chip into place on Cougar's main processor and welding his face plate back on. Cougar finally let forth the scream that no one could hear and was left, unable to move or speak, in a puddle energon leaking from the shredded wires that had once been his arms and legs, he prayed to primus that he wouldnt be rescued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Follow me, keep your sensors focused, like I showed ya. Ironhide said inside my head, and if things get messy, shoot where I shoot and ask questions later. Got it? Yeah, I replied, for once feeling relief to be in the middle of five fully armed autobots. If things get bad, we got your back. Jazz said softly, I looked up. Bee gave me two thumbs up and nodded. Optimus looked down at me. Are you certian you can do this? I looked up at him, nodding. The air was filled with the sound of charging weapons. Ready? Optimus asked, waiting in turn for everyone to nod. Autobots, roll out. We roll we said in unison and charged in... To an empty warehouse. Dread filled me as I noticed the twisted torso laying in a puddle of blue and realized what I was seeing. Suddenly a voice filled my head. Easy Kiddo. Remember your training. The fight isnt over yet. But Iron... No buts. You wanted to be here, now suck it up and finish the mission. The gruffness in his tone suprised me. Split, Optimus said. Katie and Iron, cover Ratchet, Bee, Jazz, recon with me. Break. Like clockwork we moved, covering Ratchet as he made his way to the mangled mess that had once been Cougar while Optimus, Jazz and Bee split up and explored. Katie. Ratchet said softly. He's alive. I closed my eyes as the torso suddenly jerked, and a raspy, airy sound escaped, glowing blue optics staring in horror first at me, then Ratchet. Silver lips moved, but no words were heard.. I'll cover you Katie, Iron said softly. Blinking, I nodded and knelt beside my fallen Cougar, wanting to cry as I looked him over. His vocal processor has been torn out... Ratchet said, slowly listing off the massive damage as he examined him. Whoever did this, wanted to make sure it couldnt be repaired. You mean... Ratchet met my optics. Keep your head together. We're not done yet. Cougar's blue optics met mine. I almost couldnt bear it... Until he nodded firmly and held my gaze, the courage I saw there filling me with hope until the blue light dimmed and his face went still..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldnt believe what his sensors told him.. It was her... But how? And why was she here... Unless... He saw the fear in her optics as she looked at him and knew what he had to do. Swallowing his fear her focused every ounce of energy he could into reassuring her, turning his face into a mask of strength, holding her gaze as his system shut down, returning him to stasis in an attempt to compinsate for the rapid loss of energon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're alone, Optimus said, looking worried. This is too easy. Jazz replied. Somethin is up. Cougar is leaking energon at an alarming rate and I cannot repair him here Ratchet said bluntly. Iron? How is Katie holding up? Optimus asked. I blinked, looking up from Cougar. She's holding up, he replied, but her stress levels are worrying me. I suggest we blow this joint. Optimus nodded. Autobots, roll out. Ratchet scooped up what was left of Cougar and we left, the way we had come in, with me in the middle, surrounded by five well armed autobots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been sitting in Medbay, watching Ratchet work vigorously on Cougar, for an hour without speaking, when Optimus came in. Ratchet looked up, then went back to his work as Optimus sat beside her. Optimus? Yes. He said softly. Can Autobots die? Yes. Cougar will not be dying if I have anything to say in the matter, Ratchet said suddenly, meeting her optics with his own with fierce intensity. I will not fail him. Or you. She blinked. Ratchet? What? Thank you... He nodded and went back to working on Cougar. Ratchet is very good at what he does, Optimus stated calmly. Have faith. She wished she could...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus sat perfectly still, looking down at the little autobot who had once been human sleeping with her head in his lap. For a moment, just a moment, he flashed back to a different time. A time before war and death. A sad smile crossed his worn metal face, as he let his system slip into stasis, joining the other autobots as they recharged and rested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironhide jerked out of stasis as pain ripped through him. He struggled to charge his cannons as the energon drained out of his body through the his severed arterial cables.. The last thing his optics saw was the grinning face of Megatron and Bee, laying face down on his stasis bed with blue pooling around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie woke up to being violently thrown. She her optics widening as she saw Optimus violently struggling with another, more terrifying robot as blue energon coated them both. Tears filled her eyes as she noticed the upper half of Ratchet laying on the floor a few feet away, his optics dark and lifeless. RUN KATIE! Optimus bellowed as the larger robot slammed its fist through his chest. She watched in horror as he slid to he's knee's, blue gushing around the fist of the Decepticon.OPTIMUS! She screamed at the decepticon turned to her with an evil smirk. Your fearless leader is now dead, but dont worry, you will soon join him. NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST she screamed and fired off her cannons with everything she had, just as Jazz and Iron had tought her, straight into the robot infront of her. There was a massive flash of light and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The first thing Ironhide noticed... Was a sensation he had never felt before. He tried to run a diagnostic scan and frowned when nothing, absaloutly nothing happened, ontop of that, something was wrong with his optics. Everything was dull and muted and his sensors seemed to be completely nonfunctional. He focused on his right arm cannon, hoping against hope, then stopped in utter shock when he saw his hand. Instead of metal, he saw flesh. Human flesh. He looked up to see a scrawny teenage boy with a shock of curly brown hair, wearing no clothing, laying face down on Bee's stasis bed. In a voice that wasnt his own, he called out to him. Hey, kid, whatcha doin here? The boy moved slightly and mumbled, Jus five more minutes... Iron stared. B...Bee? I said five more... The boy woke up suddenly, lifting his head. Was that my voice? He said out loud. Yeah kid. You might wanna take a look at yer scrawny ass too. Bee sat up, saw Iron, looked scared, then scrambled backwards, falling off the stasis bed and yelping loudly as he hit the floor. Carefully Iron examined himself, coming to the shocked conclusion that somehow, he had gone from being deactivated to being human, just as a familiar, yet not familiar voice echoed through the room. Stop panicing Bumblebee. Ironhide had never been so happy to hear that voice in his life. Ratchet? What the hell is going on? Relief turned to dread as he noticed the voice was coming from a suprisingly muscular middle aged human man, with greying black hair and shocking blue eyes. As far as I can tell, something, is definatly going on, he said. As to what, I do not know yet. My scanners are not functional, nor is anything else. But I suggest we stay calm. Optimus and Cougar are gaurding Katie, who is still unconcious. Optimsu sent orders to search for Jazz and Megatron, then return to the medbay for recon. Bee peered over the edge of his stasis bed, a very wide grin on his boyish face. What are you smiling about? Iron grunted. Bee grinned wider. I can talk. He said proudly. Both Ratchet and Iron facepalmed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie was screaming, until a strangly familiar voice told her to calm down. She blinked, to see Cougar's hologram, naked and beautiful standing infront of her, with an older, taller man with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes beside him, also naked. Both of them looked down at her with concern. C...Cougar? Yeah... EWWWWW PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! She shrieked. We do not have any clothes, the older man stated calmly. O...Optimus? She whispered, recognizing his voice. Yes. He met her eyes with his own piercing blue ones. Are you alright Katie? Am I... Dreaming? If you are, Cougar said, so are we. Ratchet has gone to find the others, Optimus said gently. We will find out what has happened. I need you to trust us. Can you do that? Both Cougar and Optimus watched me carefully. Y...Yes... I... But... Optimus... I saw you die... She burst into tears, images of his broken body sliding to the floor filling her head. Yes, my spark was shattered. He said it so calmly. I wonder... If this is the Matrix. I blinked as he looked at Cougar thoughtfully. What...Whats the Matrix? The humans refer to it as heaven. Cougar said softly. You mean... Optimus and Cougar looked at me sadly and Optimus said softly. I am sorry...I failed you both. He stared at the put his hand on Optimus's shoulder. We knew the risks when we signed up Optimus. I do not believe we have joined the matrix said a familair voice. Katie looked up to see an older man with graying black hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Cougar and Optimus enter, followed by Jazz's tall black man hologram, and a tall blonde haired guy built like rambo and a scrawny naked version of Orlando Bloom. R...Ratchet? That is correct Katie, this is Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee. He motioned with his hand. Wazzup? Iron said. Y...Your...Human... Yeah, wicked huh? Bee blurted out. I blinked. You can talk. I know! He exclaimed, with a grin that looked wide enough to rip his face in half. As I was saying, Ratchet continued. I do not believe we have joined the matrix. But we are definatly, not the same. As far as I can tell, we have become human. The autobots turned human looked at eachother. So, Jazz said softly. What the fuck do we do now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Katie's suprise, a female answered the phone. Hello? Um... Hi... Is Sam there? Yeah, who's calling? Katie... Oh hi! The female voice on the other line said cheerfully. Im Mikaela, Sam's wife. Optimus told us about you. How you doing? Well... Im ok I guess, can I talk to Sam? She asked. Oh, sure. Hello? SAM! I... Its Katie.I was... She was cut off as Bee grabbed the phone. SAM! Yeah... Who is this? He said as Katie grabbed the phone back. That was Bumblebee, Katie said, trying to keep the phone away from Bee's grabbing hands. Sam was silent for a minute. Bumblee got his voice back? He got more then that back. Look, do you know where the base is? Yeah... Is Bee comin to get me? Im afraid... He cant do that right now. Do you have your own car? Yeah, I can take Mikaela's, whats wrong with Bee? Thats something better explained by him... Just get here ok? Ok, I'll be there soon. Hanging up the phone, she listened to Optimus scolding Bee, who was looking like a chastized little kid and sighed. This was gonna be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned at the sound of Sam dropping his cell phone. Sam. Optimus said gently. Ok... Whats going on and where are the autobots? Sam asked Katie, eyeing the naked men sitting in a circle on the floor of the medbay. Bee grinned, Iron and Jazz exchanged glances and Optimus stood up. We are right here Sam, Optimus said. Hi Sam! Bee said eagerly. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam. Please wake up. My scanners are offline and I am worried about you. Sam, please. Sam opened his eyes, moaning as a wave of dizziness hit him. Ratchet? What... You fainted Sam. It was then he noticed that Ratchet's voice was coming out of a middle aged man with greying black hair, who just happened to be wearing no clothing. Easy Sam. Optimus's voice. Less metalic, but definatly Optimus's voice. What... What happened? The naked men looked at eachother, before Bee piped up. We got humanized!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. So. First things first, they need clothing. Sam said. Then we figure out what happened. Katie nodded. Sam got on the phone, talking to Mikaela and told her to bring a measuring tape and every artical of clothing in his closet. It was than Katie noticed Cougar sitting by himself, watching her intently. He looked away when she met his gaze. She walked over and sat next to him. Cougar? Yes... He said softly. Whats wrong? He looked up and to her suprise, his cheeks were red. I was simply... Nothing, nevermind. He returned his gaze to his lap. She reached out and touched his shoulder. Cougar... He looked up. Its nothing. It was then she noticed all five of the autobots were watching them both.He met her eyes. Come with me, he said suddenly, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the medbay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar what is it? Katie was worried. He looked, almost upset. He turned suddenly, meeting her eyes. Would you hate me, if I told you that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met? She blinked, stunned. He almost looked ready to cry. As an autobot, I passed it off as foolish and ignored it... I realize I am just a car to you. There could never be anything but friendship between us and I am lucky for that. But now...Somehow, now that I am human, something beats inside my chest, as if it was going to break through and fly away... every time I look at you and I feel as if I am going to explode into a thousand sparks and scatter across the universe when you say my name. I thought I had lost you forever and I felt empty and broken. I cannot face that again, without knowing that you know how I feel about you Katie. He stared at the floor, expecting her to laugh at him. Cougar... She whispered softly.You will never be... Just a car to me... He looked up, just as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, blinking at the strange tightness between his legs, he gently returned the hug. Mommy look! That mans got no clothes on! Blinking both Katie and Cougar turned to look as a very tall, slender woman with black hair and a little girl with curly brown hair and freckles who stood there, staring. The woman covered the little girls eyes and scowled. Uh...Mikaela... Cougar stuttered. The woman's eyes widened. Cougar? Katie looked up at him as he turned beet red. Hi... She said, stepping infront of him to sheild his nudity from the child. Im Katie... This is... Um... Cougar Mikaela finished for her. Cougar stared at the floor. So... Sam wasnt kidding... Mikaela held out a pile of clothes. See if these fit. Cougar looked at them confused. Katie grabbed them and set to work showing Cougar how to dress himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet was sitting infront of the new computer system they had purchased with the 800,000 dollars Cougar had gotten for Katie, studying neurological disorders intently when Bumblebee burst into medbay. The old medic grinned. Whats wrong with you now Bee? Did you burp again? No... I think...I think Cougar has a virus! Ratchet turned around. Symptoms? Well... He never wants to do anything but hang out with Katie... Ratchet smirked, having noticed this himself. And he's happy all the time... And this morning? He bit her! Right on the mouth! Ratchet chuckled. That is not a virus Bumblebee, adleast not one any medic can cure. Is he going to... Shut down? Ratchet laughed. No. He's in love. Love? Yes. Its what happens, when two sparks are drawn to eachother. You mean, lifesparks? Bee asked with wide eyes, refering to process in which two autobots connected their sparks together as a sign of eternal devotion. Yes, if the bond becomes that strong. Bumblebee sat on the edge of the stasis bed in medbay and thought about it, almost looking depressed. Bumblebee, what is happening between Cougar and Katie is a perfectly healthy relationship. You neednt be concerned. Ratchet? The old medic looked up at him. Have you ever been inlove? Ratchet looked away. Yes. Bee got excited. Who?! I do not want to talk about it Ratchet said, causing Bumblebee to blink at the sadness in his voice. What happened? Ratchet sighed. I have work to do. Ratchet! Bumblebee, I do not want to talk about it. Surely you have something better to do. Go outside. I hear sunlight is good for humans. But I... No buts. Off with you. Bumblebee looked hurt as he turned and trudged out. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer infront of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar was currently enjoying being inlove, by laying out under the stars with the girl that had wormed her way into his spark resting her head against his chest, thinking about how much he enjoyed human sex when the familiar sound of jetfire knocked him out of the bliss that an hour of lovemaking had put him in. I love you Katie, he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, just as all hell broke loose...


End file.
